The Love Story That Was Never Told
by frankiejayson
Summary: A new tell-all book by Quincy Combs threatens to reveal a relationship that Wilhelmina and Daniel tried so hard to bury. When the story breaks they are forced to face their past and the strength of some relationships will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

**Shit Hits The Fan**

Just after lunch Daniel sat at his pristine desk going through proofs for the next issue. But something caught his eye; every time he lifted his eyes from his work he found some employees staring at him through the glass wall. They weren't just looking, they were obviously talking about him and he knew something wasn't right. Just then Betty chose the perfect moment to pop into his office.

"Betty, thank God you're here. Maybe you can tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Betty, something isn't right. People are staring at me."

"People? What people?" Betty asked, her voice rising two octaves.

"They are not just staring, they are pointing and…saying things. What is it?"

"Daniel…I…I don't know?...Daniel, you just tend to over analyze things sometimes. It's just a normal day here…with no secrets of the past..."

"Betty, have I told you before how bad a liar you are?"

"Daniel, I really…really don't know what…"

"Betty, tell me now."

"Okay…Quincy Combs is releasing a book."

"Oh what, another celebrity trasher? What is it about?"

"More like a celeb tell all novel of some sort. He was quoted saying it's the untold love story. Apparently the information about the characters is from a reliable source and the book is promising to a best seller."

"Okay. Now what's so…"

"It's about two people…in the fashion industry. They...hate each other now but they used to be lovers." Betty trailed off. Daniel's heart beat faster and faster and he swallowed hard not wanting to believe that this was happening.

"Oh, uh…come on…it's Quincy Combs. He could be talking about…anybody. He could be making it up."

"Well the two people happen to be co-editors-in-chief of a major fashion magazine. How many fashion magazines in the country that have two Editors-In-Chief?" His eyes widened

"Betty…"

"Is it true?"

"Betty…Betty where did you hear that?"

"It was on Suzuki's website"

"I guess my next question which would be 'Is it public yet?' is irrelevant." He hurried towards his TV set and switched in on tuning into _Fashion Buzz_.

" **Drama alert at casa del Meade. Remember when you thought the drama at Meade Publications was over after Cal Hartley stepped in rescued the sinking ship? Think again, because drama at the house of Meade is never really over.**

 **Quincy Combs, the bitchy queen who lives to bash, trash and expose celebrities has written a new book…and it is GOOD. The book features what I'd like to call the most shocking news of the decade. Who is it about? You might ask. Well, the book is entitled** _ **Willie and Danny: The untold love story**_ **. That's right, you guessed it, the two co-Editors-In-Chief used to be lovers.**

 **When asked to comment, Quincy Combs who claims that his book is from a very, very reliable source only promised that the book is not just a celeb trasher. He said the book will make you laugh, make you cry and do what Quincy's books do best…EXPOSE.**

 **The book promises to be a great seller as it will explore a steamy love affair between the two. And it will provide the answer as to why La Slater hates Danny boy so much. If you love soap operas and telenovelas, I promise you this one is better than any other you've ever seen. It has been reported that a reliable source came forward with a journal belonging to Daniel. Apparently the 'playboy' documented the…"**

Wilhelmina switched off the TV and looked at Marc whose mouth formed an O. They sat there in silence for a few moments not knowing how to approach the situation. Marc was scared of Wilhelmina's wrath over this ugly rumor…it just had to be rumor, he told himself. 'There's no way that Wilhelmiester would even dream of touching Pasty Face.' He was sure that Quincy Combs would rue the day he decided to ruin the 'good' Slater name. As he was imagining the things Willie would do to Quincy to make his life a living hell,

"Oh, my God." She whispered

"I know, Willie this will do damage to your public image…"

"Oh, my God."

"Willie, don't worry any sane person knows this isn't true. You can deal with Quincy Combs by suing him for slander or something. C'mon there's no way that you and Daniel…" He stopped mid sentence and took a good a look at her and saw the color draining from her face. She let out a shaky breath "Willie? It's not true right?" She gave him a look that said it all. "Willie?...you and pasty?"

"It was a long time ago, Marc. A really long time ago. Excuse me." She shot up from her seat and vacated the office, heading to Daniel's. "This isn't happening. This can't be happening." She mumbled as she strutted toward his office. Daniel was brought back to reality by his banging door.

"What the fuck, Daniel?" Wilhelmina asked, not paying attention to Betty who she assumed knows as she could see the younger girl's expression.

"I don't know, Wilhelmina. I really don't…"

"How could you let something like this happen? How could you write about…THAT? And let someone print…"

"I didn't let anything happen…"

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, DANIEL?" She screamed

"Yes! Please, enlighten us. Phones have been ringing off the hook for the past 40 minutes. The press wants to know what's going on." Cal explained as he and Claire walked into the room

"Explain to all of us. What the hell is going on?" Claire chimed in

"Is this true, son?" asked Hartley

"Of course it's not true, Cal. This is just a crazy rumor started by that snake to make money and increase ratings for his show. There's no way that my son and this bitch…"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Willie retorted

"And your point is?" Claire deadpanned causing Wilhelmina to roll her eyes

"Mom…it's true, okay? It was a long time ago. Yes, we were together…"

"Together? What? What does that mean, Daniel?" Claire asked not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"We used to date, Claire. You know when two people get involved…in a relationship?…has it been that long that you totally forgot the concept?"

"Bite me, Wilhelmina!"

"Wow I can't believe that you two were together once. How did this Quincy man know about this? How did he get hold of your journal or whatever?" Cal asked

"I…I may have written….I wanted to write a book. It's actually a manuscript…but I never meant for it to be released. That's why I never changed the names. I…I…"

"Oh, my God." Wilhelmina threw her hands in the air in defeat

"Just how did this…thing you two had find its way to that snake?" Claire asked in anger, directing the question to Wilhelmina.

"Why are you looking at me while you're asking that? Are you… Are you seriously asking me that? How the fuck should I know?" Willie asked in irritation that the bony bitch would even think something like that.

"Maybe you provided him with the information?"

"And why would I do that?"

"I don't know…for publicity? Paint yourself as the victim? You know it wouldn't be the first time..."

"Fuck off, Claire! Now I have done a lot of things to you and your family but one thing I will never even dream of doing is resurrecting a relationship that has been dead for the past 16 years."

"Then who the leaked such confidential details?" Cal asked obviously annoyed by this scandal that can threaten his investment.

"I don't know. I had no idea that…I didn't know…someone must have…" Daniel stammered

"What? Found it, stole it and sold it? Shocking." Wilhelmina scolded sarcastically

"Wilhelmina…" Daniel warned

"YOU…you wrote about that relationship, a private matter that could ruin us right now. You hid it…in a place where it could be found by anybody. Why?"

"Wilhelmina…"

"Did you…did you write about everything?" He nodded "Great. Just fucking great." And she made her way out of the 'crowded' office.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To do damage control, Daniel. That's what people do when they are involved in situations like this. I'm going to call my publicist and my lawyers. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that fucking book never sees the light of day." With that she stormed out and all the employees who had been watching through the glass wall scattered and scampered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" She headed back to her office finding a still flabbergasted Marc sitting on the same spot she left him in. When she started collecting her belongings, Marc became a little concerned.

"Willie, are you okay?"

"Marc, do I look okay? Really?"

"Sorry, stupid question. So…you and pasty face used to…do it?"

"And the son of a bitch wrote a book about it."

"Daniel wrote?...a book?"

"Actually it's a manuscript. It got stolen and found its way into Quincy fucking Combs' office."

"Where are you going?"

"To meet with my Lawyer, see if we can stop that bitch, Quincy. Cancel my meeting for the afternoon."

"So when will…"

"I'm not coming back."

* * *

Daniel went to see Molly immediately after work as he's been calling nonstop all afternoon trying to explain and but she didn't take his calls. Instead she cancelled their dinner through a text and Daniel knew it was because of the news about the damn book. He had to see her and explain somehow. He knocked on her door and she reluctantly opened it but didn't let him in.

"Molly, look I know you're mad…"

"You have no idea how I feel, Daniel." She answered. She was in her usual calm nature but he could tell she was upset.

"Molly, look I know I should have told…"

"Yes you should have! Instead you lied and played me for a fool!"

"I didn't know how."

"Daniel I asked. And you could have said 'Yes there was something between us.'"

"I know."

"And you lied…right to my face."

"Molly, I was…trying to protect you. I…"

"From what? I know you were thee playboy Daniel Meade. I know you have a history, even with some of the women you work with but with her…you kept it from me. Why?" When she didn't receive an answer "Daniel, please just go."

"Molly"

"I need to be alone. I need to think."

"Molly this is crazy. What happened between me and Wilhelmina was a century ago. The reason I didn't say anything about it is because…I didn't think it was important."

"You wrote a manuscript about it, detailing your relationship. That seems very important to me. Why did you lie?" Daniel looked down guiltily as he tried to find his words.

"I…I…"

"That's what's scaring me. This is all new to me, I've never dated a famous person nor have I paid attention in celebrity gossip but when my boyfriend lies about his history with his business partner and I hear about it from some Isuzu guy...it scares me 'cause I think you're hiding something. I'm not insecure, Daniel but this…"

"What are you saying Molly?"

"I'm saying I need to be alone tonight. I need to think things through…"

"Molly?"

"You owe me that much, Daniel." Then she closed the door in his face.

* * *

When Daniel walked in his loft, he was met by emptiness he hadn't felt in a while. He has been sort of living with Molly through her illness, taking care of her and accompanying her to chemo. And now he had to face the music and think about his relationship with a woman who loathes him. A part of him wished that this was a nightmare; that he would wake up any minute now. But a part of him knew that it was happening as Betty stated not too long ago that secrets have a way of coming out. But this was a secret he didn't wish for to come out, this is a secret he believed he had buried in a lockbox in the loft.

He went to his lockbox to look for his manuscript. 'There's a chance that this is a rumor.' His brained reasoned. 'Why haven't we thought of that before? We could have been panicking for nothing.' He hurried and opened the box that contained his deep dark secret but he was he disappointed as the manuscript was gone. Instead he was met by a younger Wilhelmina staring back at him with a smile he hadn't seen from her in at least 10 years. He ran his hand on the crystal frame that used to occupy his now empty bedside table. He found the next photo and his heart broke, it was a picture of him and Wilhelmina. Suddenly he felt his eyes begin to well up as he looked through the many, many pictures that were hidden in the box. His mind was forced to back to a place it hadn't been in a long time; back to where it all began…

* * *

She didn't know what possessed her to do this but she found herself in her home office looking through her filing cabinet. Most of the drawers contained every magazine she's ever been on; USA, French, British and Italian publications were all in this big filing cabinet. But what she was looking for was the file that contained her deep dark secret, a secret she hoped no one else would ever know about. And she found it. For the first time in years, she opened the file and was met with a photo of her and the man she loathed, leaning on each other with huge smiles across their faces.

She thought about how the years seem to go by so quickly as she paged through the document containing the photographs. She couldn't believe that there was a time that she was this happy…with him. She smiled to herself as she thought about how there was a time that she would do anything for him and how now she would do anything to him. She slowly fell back in her high back chair as her mind began to wander. She sat and reminisced about when and where it all began…


	2. Chapter 2

**Paris: where it all began**

Paris: That's where it all began and sadly that's where it would all end. It was Paris fashion week and Daniel finally managed to score an invite. His father always invited Alex who, according to him was interested in fashion and the clothes rather than the models wearing them. Daniel spent most of his time in the events hitting on the models who weren't the least bit interested. He sat next to his brother in the third row and watched as the supermodels walked the runway. He felt like a kid in a toy store as he watched the 'big five' take turns walking the runway. The 'big five' (Naomi Campbell, Christy Turlington, Linda Evangelista, Cindy Crawford and Wilhelmina Slater) were the most demanded supermodels in the industry, signing multimillion dollar contracts and when they were in the room, people took notice. But the one who really did it for him was Wilhelmina Slater, the one whose posters hung in his dorm room when he was still in college, the one he was seriously crushing on. The girl had it going on, she was not just a pretty face with a slamming body, she was supposed to be a genius which wasn't hard to believe as she was Fey Sommers' apprentice /protégé and was rumored to be a future Editor-In-Chief of _Mode_. Even though the girl was his brother's friend he's never been formally introduced to her. He also didn't believe that Wilhelmina and Alex were friends. 'How can a guy and a girl that pretty be just friends? He's lying he's tapping that.' He thought.

After the show, he decided to go back to the hotel and get some sleep as it had been a long day, a long week to be precise as fashion week seemed to take longer than a week. However, when he got to the hotel he decided to take little trip to the bar before going to bed. As he went into the bar, he spotted a familiar figure and as he got closer the figure became too familiar, the long brown hair, the sun tan and the posture… Wilhelmina Slater? He walked over to the bar and chose a bar stool right next to the girl. He was nervous as hell, as he's never been formally introduced to her before.

"Excusez-moi, ce…siège est…pris?"

"Non" She replied without even looking at him before taking a sip from her glass. Daniel hopped on the bar stool right next to hers.

"Tu…est belle." She chuckled softly at his pronunciation and finally faced the stranger that was beginning annoy her and recognized him immediately.

"Ou as-tu appris le Français?"

"Oui Oui" She couldn't stop herself from laughing at him and he knew he was caught and his face washed with embarrassment.

"Est-ce que c'est ta première fois en France?"

"Huh?...Uh…What?"

"You don't speak any French, do you?"

"Uh…no. I thought…I was just…"

"You were just trying to impress me." She smiled and Daniel began to relax a little. "Hoping you might get laid…" He chuckled nervously

"Uh no. You are just…you're very beautiful." She rolled her eyes but didn't want to be rude.

"Thank you." She downed her liquor and spoke to the bartender in French. Daniel assumed that she was ordering another drink. "So are those the only French phrases you know?" She questioned while grinning at him.

"Well, I know a few but I suck, though. You seem to be good in French."

"Well I attended school here for a number of years, plus I've studied French from kindergarten."

"That's impressive. I'm Daniel, by the way." He extended his hand and she did the same and they shook hands.

"Wilhelmina Sl-…"

"Slater" Daniel finished for her "Wow, your hand is so soft…I…I mean of course I know who you are. How could I not know the most beautiful supermodel to ever walk the earth?" Wilhelmina rolled eyes

"That's so corny, it's wrong."

"No it isn't, it's the truth."

"No, you're just saying that."

"No I'm not, I'm serious but you don't have to believe me. You know I never thought in a million years that I will ever have a conversation with Wilhelmina Slater in a bar, of all places."

"This isn't just a bar, Daniel. This is the Ritz."

"Touché. So the question that's been on my mind since I spotted you here is…What is Wilhelmina Slater doing in a bar alone after such a great show? Didn't you have an after party to go to?"

"I always have a party to go to but tonight is just…one of those nights, you know. I'm not in the mood. Wait you were there? You saw the show?"

"Yeah and I thought you were amazing, as always."

"It's nothing, really. Just walk straight ahead with your head held high, stop, pose, turn, walk back up the runway."

"Come on that can't be all. I mean you get to travel the world for photo shoots; grace the covers of magazines in the country; you get invited to some of the most important events. You get paid several millions of dollars, it's gotta be great. I mean you get to explore cultures around world." She snorted and let out a small chuckle "What?"

"I don't get to explore anything. I get off the plane and head to the hotel for 30 minutes, an hour if I'm lucky; head off to the shoot ;back to the hotel or head for the airport because I have to be early for another shoot in another country or report to work."

"Wow..."

"It's glamorous but it's not that great."

"You don't even go shopping? You ladies love shopping."

"It all depends on how much time I have. Most of the time after a shoot, models are allowed to take the clothes with them. The ones which won't be used on major publications, of course." Daniel chuckled

"What? What is so funny?"

"No, it's just…you. You are not what I imagined you'd be like."

"How did you think I'd be like?"

"I don't…I…I mean…you seem…"

"What, cat got your tongue, Daniel? Let me help you. You assumed I'd be stuck up, bitchy, uptight, should I go on?"

"Well, sort of. No offence."

"None taken. I know the media will have you believe that supermodels are ditzy, stuck up bitches who throw tantrums and do not converse with normal people."

"But not you, Ms Slater, you are one in a million. Uh…would you…like to go out with me…sometime?" She let out a hysterical laugh and watched him carefully

"Oh, my God you are serious. I'm so sorry."

"I am…serious. You seem like a lovely person."

"You don't even know me."

"Well…"

"And jerking off on magazine covers of me doesn't count." He let out a nervous chuckle "Ah, guilty." She laughed along with him.

"As charged.

"So he's honest. That's a rare quality in men."

"Thank you, Ms. Slater. And to reply to the statement you made earlier; I do know you. I've seen you numerous times at the Meade studio during photo shoots."

"I was wondering just when were you planning on owning up to that."

"You've seen me?"

"A few times at shoots, standing shyly and creepily in the back, looking at models like some pieces of meat with a bulge in your pants. Yes, I've seen you." Now he was embarrassed

"Oh"

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to laugh in your face like that. Now before I even consider going out with you I have to ask, how old are you?"

"21"

"Oh, so how about tomorrow night?"

"What?"

"The date, Daniel. The one you just asked me out on."

"So that's a…yes?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why'd you say yes?"

"You need a reason? From me?"

"I don't mean to be…you know, an asshole. But I'm interested in knowing why you said yes, I mean I'm a nobody and you're Wilhelmina freakin' Slater…I mean…" She moved closer and looked him in the eye.

"Let's just say I want to see how hard you'll try to impress me."

"Really? Wait…are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She got off the bar stool and opened her clutch, looking for something. He watched her with curiosity when she retrieved an eyebrow pencil.

"Okay, uh…so should we go for drinks? Dinner…maybe? Should I pick the place?" Now she leaned in more and moved closer with her mouth dangerously close to his ear

"Why don't you surprise me?" She whispered and gently grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve. Her warm soft hands were driving him crazy and Daniel suddenly felt the blood rushing down to his…special place. She wrote her cell phone number on his arm with the eyebrow pencil, every stroke and every touch making him want to do her right then and there. The very scent of her that was now etched in his memory drove him wild.

"But remember…whichever place or romance style you choose will determine the outcome of the evening." His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed hard.

"Uh…" He lost his words and his face was no longer pasty but a light shade of red as their blue eyes met.

"Sweet dreams." She winked and then walked away with an exaggerated sway of her hips

"B-…b-…bye..Miss Slat-…Wilhelmina." He let out a shaky sigh and took a swig of his beer. He knew he had to pull out all the stops for this girl. He let out another heavy sigh "God, I'm in trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**First Date:**

He sat nervously at their table in the restaurant, waiting for her to show up. He kept smoothing invisible creases on his jacket, brushing off invisible lint all the while rehearsing all non-idiotic things to say to her during dinner. 'This is a classy girl, Daniel. So don't be you. Be smart, be confident, don't be an ass, chew with your mouth closed…wait what the fuck am I saying? I always chew with my mouth closed. Stop it Daniel, this might be Wilhelmina Slater but she's still a girl… she's normal just a like any other-…"

He was brought back from his thoughts by a familiar voice. "Dreaming already, Meade?" She asked smiling at him. He took the time to drink in her appearance, a sultry red sleeveless mini dress, 6 inch red heels, hair straightened, sparkling diamond necklace and her sparkling blue eyes- she was perfect in every sense of the word."

"Wow, Wilhelmina I'm sorry…I was just…oh, my God. You look exquisite." He got up and pulled the chair opposite him for her.

"Thank you, Daniel." She said as she settled on the chair

"Oh, don't mention it. Wow, you look fine…I mean beautiful."

"Thanks again. This is one of my favorite restaurants in Paris."

"I assumed."

"You did? How did you manage to get a reservation at such short notice?"

"Easy, I just mentioned your name." He said smirking

"Right." She replied with a chuckle assuming he was joking, he wasn't. Shortly a waiter came over to take their orders. Moments later their food came and Daniel though it was time to shift the conversation from the weather and politics and get down to business.

"So…are you impressed? Did I pull it off?" Daniel asked hopefully

"The night isn't over yet."

"Right. So...Château d'Yquem a favorite of yours?"

"Oh definitely."

"This bottle costs around…"

"I'm aware of how much it costs but don't worry, I got it." She said with a smug smile on her face

"No I didn't mean like that. I'm the man I should pay…I…mean I asked you out…I just…"

"Did anybody ever mention how cute you look when you're nervously babbling?"

"I am?"

"Adorable. So do you have any favorite wines?"

"If it's red, white, brown, I drink it."

"Spoken like a true college boy. Well as an aficionado I think this is one of the wines you should drink at least once before you die…or at least before you stop drinking."

"You're funny. We are going to get along great."

"You think so?"

"Damn skippy, as soon as I get to know you more I bet we'll be…friends." He said suggestively

"But tonight it's you I want to hear about."

"Me?"

"Daniel, we spent our formal meeting last night talking about me and tonight I want to hear about you."

"That's fine I've got nothing to hide, fire away. Ask me anything."

"Okay, what do you do?"

"I'm…I…nothing, really…" He stuttered

"Don't be embarrassed, that's very common. I just wanted to know."

"It's not that I'm a rich spoiled kid who lives off his trust fund, it's just that…I haven't found my niche yet."

"Don't worry too much about that. A lot of people go through many careers and they change careers like clothes before they find what they love. So don't stress, trust me there is something for you out there."

"I hope so. So did you always want a career in fashion?"

"Not always. I've always been interested in fashion but I never thought I could make a career out of it."

"So if you weren't in fashion, what would you be doing?"

"Right now I'd probably be in Law school."

"So Law is your second love?"

"Not really, I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind being a lawyer. Threatening people, bending their will and screwing them over for money is a forte that runs in my family. Now back to you, when did you graduate college?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Shit, you're still a kid."

"C'mon don't give me that. You graduated from Yale with my brother a little over two years ago so despite your mature appearance, you aren't that older than me, Willie. Can I call you Willie?"

"Sure you can. But enough about our careers or lack of in your case." They both chuckled at the quip "So what are you interested in?"

"Well…Uh…"

"Be honest I won't judge you."

"Okay, I'm very much into sports…"

"Shocking" He laughed at her sarcasm

"Well football in particular. I'm also into photography and…and…"

"Cars, beer, porn, playboy magazine, models, parties and hanging out with asshole friends and the number one thing in every man's mind- SEX."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"You don't need to be afraid to be honest with me." He rolled his eyes

"Yeah, right"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you girls always want a guy to be honest but you can't handle the truth."

"Well, Daniel I'm not like most girls. I can handle the truth but I don't tolerate disrespect. You guys don't seem to know the difference."

"I think I get it for example it's not a crime to appreciate another girl's beauty but you can't really tell a girl that you jerk off every time after that Claudia Schiffer commercial comes on, right?"

"Oh you get it, I'm impressed. You know you're smarter than I was led to believe."

"Ah, let me guess, Alex?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. I know you guys are best friends. So now that you know my hobbies…and private hobbies, what are your interests?"

"Fashion, obviously, Journalism, music, and I share some of yours such as art, photography and sex. And I'm also a voracious reader."

"What about porn?" He teases

"No, why would I watch porn? I mean you guys do it to get your rocks off when you're alone but us women, we get offered sex every single day."

"Really?"

"For example, just yesterday, men were hitting on me before the show, after the show backstage, at the hotel bar. Do you think you were the first man to hit on me at the bar last night?"

"So I wasn't the first one to hit on you but I was the first guy you actually tolerated right?"

"Yes actually, out of all the men that came up to me you were the…"

"Sexiest?"

"Oh, you are just like every other man. You have a big ego, too. I was gonna say you were the least creepy." He laughed hysterically and she joined him

"Don't forget sexy."

* * *

After dinner and scrolling the streets of Paris, the couple returned to the hotel. They were currently in the hotel lobby.

"Let me get this straight…you were slightly drunk last night?"

"I WAS drinking when you came over to talk me."

"I know…so is that why you said yes?"

"Not exactly…okay a little bit. But I wasn't that drunk…I was between lightheadedness and drunk."

"I'm not complaining. A supermodel going out with me that's…pretty big. Forgive me but aren't you a little young to become a supermodel?"

"How does one become too young to become a supermodel?"

"I don't know, don't you have to have years of experience, building your rep or something?"

"No. In some cases yes. A supermodel is someone who does haute couture and…"

"What is…haute couture?"

"That means high fashion."

"Oh"

"As I was saying…a supermodel does high fashion; dominates the runways; is a brand and a household name. You have to appear on all major publication versions meaning American, British, French and Italian in order to be considered one."

"And you have?"

"I'm in the big five aren't I?"

"You are the man, Willie. So Mademoiselle Slater, how did I do? Are you impressed?"

"Yeah, tonight was great. The dinner, getting to know you…"

"Which is usually awkward on the first date."

"Exactly. Surprisingly it was…fun." She looked him in the eye and smiled and he did the same, getting lost in hers "Thank you, Daniel."

"Your eyes are beautiful." He whispered after he came back from his little world

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" He asked while their faces were inches apart

"Uh…Daniel, despite what I said last night about the outcome of this date, I'm not going to sleep with you tonight. I don't sleep with guys on the first date…anymore."

"Oh no problem. I want you to know that I'm not trying to get into your panties…yet." They chuckled "I want to get to know you first."

"So you're planning on seeing me when we're in New York?"

"That's sort of up to you. So how about it?" She hesitated for a moment

"Sure."

"So…uh…can I…would you like me to kiss you?"

"You better 'cause I don't want any surprises later on." He slowly moved much closer and then captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She moved her arms to wrap them around his neck. As they both moaned into the kiss her fingers ran through his shoulder length hair as his hands rested in her waist. They pulled apart to catch their breath while looking into each other's eyes.

"Shall we?" She said referring to the elevator and they walked in

"Hey how 'bout we have breakfast tomorrow morning before we go back to New York?"

"Are you asking me out on another date?"

"Yes, yes I am. So tomorrow morning?"

"What time?"

"7:00"

"It's a date." His lips met hers in an intense, searing kiss until they pulled apart gasping for air. Her lips curved into a smile and she leaned back in sucking on his bottom lip while he moved his hands to her waist and gently pushed her against the elevator wall. He grabbed her waist tighter than before and devoured her lips with the same passion and intensity. She granted him access into her mouth immediately feeling his tongue brushing against hers. Their tongues dueled for dominance while his hands explored her body moving to kneed her back while her hand moved down to his butt. Their moment was interrupted by the elevator ding announcing that they've reached the desired floor.

"Okay…this is my floor." Daniel announced breathlessly. She gave him a quick peck and gently pushed him off.

"I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight." Daniel walked out of the elevator and watched her with a childish grin until the elevator doors closed. As soon as the elevator doors closed Wilhelmina let out a breath she didn't realize she was still holding.

"God, I'm in trouble." She whispered to herself


	4. Chapter 4

**Feels Like The First Time:**

Willie sat in her office working late finishing an article and jotting down ideas for future publications. While she was busy typing away she heard somebody clear their throat and she immediately looked up and it was Daniel…carrying a pizza box.

"I'm sorry, sir you're in the wrong place. Nobody on this floor would order a pizza."

"Very funny Willie."

"So when you were calling, you were in the elevator?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Bravo, you did. So when you said 'unique date' you meant this?"

"What, you don't like pizza?"

"Not really."

"Why not? Pizza is the best food."

"According to whom?"

"Me?"

"No to the pizza but yes to the Beaujolais Nouveau." She said gesturing to the wine on his other hand.

"Willie baby come on, nobody gains noticeable weight from having just two slices of pizza. Are models really that vain?"

"Let me think…yes."

"C'mon." He bent down and met her lips in a slow lingering kiss. He then took her by the hand and led her to the couch.

And that did it. She found the gesture kind of sweet. From the moment they met in Paris, she found it amusing that a young man like himself walked over to her and started a conversation with her like a normal person. From that moment on she knew that he was kind of special. Most guys feared a girl like her and those who had the courage to ask her out were the rich assholes who bragged about their cars, houses and how much the sheets they were fucking her on were worth. They thought the only way to win her over was to shower her with jewelry and other materialistic crap. But Daniel was different, she didn't go out with him because he's a Meade. She was a millionaire and she was born into money so if Daniel was smart he had to know that couldn't be the reason. He was different because he treated her like a human being. Ever since high school no guy has ever suggested a pizza date, ever. And that's when she knew that what her first kiss with Daniel confirmed was indeed happening. She was going to be stuck with this guy for a while. And all it took was a bottle of wine and a large pizza.

* * *

They fumbled with their clothes as soon as they walked into her apartment returning from their office pizza date. She closed the door behind her as he pinned her against it and devoured her mouth once again. Her soft moans urged him to go further and he grabbed the hem of her dress and slid his hands underneath. She pushed him gently giving them both a chance to catch their breath.

"Not here." She said breathlessly and he nodded and she immediately snaked her arms around his neck leading him to her bedroom. She kissed him hard as she unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his toned body while he was working on the zipper of her dress. She slid his shirt off and he moaned when her hands contacted with his body for the first time. He trailed kisses on her jaw and went to work on her neck. She reached for his belt and began unbuckling it. He let out shaky breath as Willie rubbed her hand on his semi-hard member. He sucked in a breath when she unzipped his jeans and then she slid them down until he kicked them off.

She led him to the bed and as soon as the back of his legs hit it he sat down on the edge. He watched her as she undid the straps of her dress, letting it fall to the ground immediately stepping out of it revealing her Victoria's Secret lace lingerie. She smirked when he started drooling and then bent down to capture his lips with hers, their tongues battling erotically. She moved to nibble on his ear, earning a low moan from him, she moved down to his collarbone and then to his chest. She earned a gasp from him as she started placing small, slow kisses on his pecks. She slowly fell to her knees as she moved down to his abdomen placing sweet kisses before running her tongue slowly over his six pack down to his pelvic bone earning another gasp from him. She tugged at his boxers and slid them down and unleashed little Daniel who was now standing at full attention. Her face lit up and Daniel smirked as he could tell that her reaction was caused by his size.

She then took his hard member in her hand and began stroking him slowly, causing him to fall backwards propped up on his elbows. His breath became more and more erratic as licked the tip, giving him a preview and then she took his whole throbbing member in her mouth. He threw his head back at the sensation of her mouth covering his entire shaft and then felt her mouth move slowly up and down. He moaned her name over and over as she began picking up the speed, bobbing her head up and down. Daniel's moans became more frequent and his breathing was shallow as Wilhelmina continued to pleasure him. He felt the pressure building as she continued to deep throat him expertly and she could tell he was about to explode. Suddenly he let out an animalistic growl as he shot his load at the back of her throat.

He panted and smiled as he came down from his high. He lifted her to her feet and then sat her on the edge of the bed. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply as his hand unhooked her bra. He started placing slow sensual kisses on her breasts, then took a nipple in his mouth while using his hand to fondle her breast. She moaned softly at the contact and threw her head back as he kissed down the valley of her breast. He gripped her waist and trailed kisses down her stomach running his tongue down her torso similar to the way she did to him earlier and kneeled down.

"Your turn." He whispered to her and she smirked as he slowly slid her thong down her legs. He then hooked her legs on his shoulders and started kissing up her inner thigh until he reached her core and then without warning he thrust two fingers inside her causing her to gasp and her head to roll back. Before she could prop herself up, she felt his tongue licking her slit and then latched his mouth on her clit and then slid his tongue inside her. He expertly worked his tongue in and out of her harder and faster, and he could tell she was close as her hand moved to the back of his head grabbing a handful of his hair. She gripped his hair tighter and painfully as she screamed in pleasure.

A few moments later after she came down from her high, she climbed on top of him brushing her tongue on his bottom lip with him opening his mouth granting her access. Their eyes darkened with lust as she rolled on the condom on his throbbing member. He grabbed her waist and flipped over so she was under him, he positioned himself at her entrance, looking deep in her blue eyes. He slowly entered her, eliciting a gasp from her. He paused to savor the feeling and then after a few seconds he began thrusting. Her hands clutched on his back as he went deeper into her, increasing his speed a little. They moaned in perfect sync as he continued to thrust, causing her to arch her back as they moved in a perfect rhythm, all the while looking into each other's eyes. Her moans became louder as he thrust harder while staring into her soul, he then felt the pressure build up within him and he soon felt her walls clenching. With one final hard thrust they both erupted in a synchronized orgasm, screaming each other's names in elation.

They kissed languidly, yet passionately when they lay next to each other, still panting from their high. She placed her head on his chest, snaking an arm around his waist while thinking about what had just taken place. It amazed and scared her at the same time that they've only been on four dates and this was the first time that they slept together but he knew just how and where to touch her, but she didn't dare say a word as she was still too drunk on lust to voice her it. They both fell into silence and Daniel spoke up a few moments later.

"Wow, that was…the best sex I've ever had in my life."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. This was the most intimate, hottest, best sex I've ever had. It…sort of feels like this was my first time." Willie raised her head from his chest and gave him a questioning look while quirking her brow

"You're not gay like your brother, are you?" Daniel laughed

"What are you talking about? My brother isn't gay."

"Of course...he isn't."

"Then why did you…"

"It's a…joke among friends. He's…very…sensitive and we just call him gay."

"Oh, I thought you knew something I don't. So how was I?"

"You were amazing." She pecked him on the lips after saying that

"Really?"

"And I'm not just saying that."

"Well I'm glad that I rocked your world, considering how nervous I was."

"Nervous? Daniel you have been eye fucking me since you met me. What made you so nervous?"

"I…I…"

"Oh come on, you've probably fucked tons of girls in college."

"Yeah I've been with a lot of girls but you're different from the girls I've been with." He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"How so?"

"You are like…an exam. No matter how much practice or how good you think you are, you still get nervous as hell."

"That is very sweet yet corny as hell."

"And I guess it's just the woman in you… "

"Daniel!" Willie chided as he broke out in song

"That brings out the man in me... "

"Daniel the neighbors!" She jabbed him on his stomach playfully

"I know I can't help myself

You're all in the world to me

It feels like the first time

Feels like the very first time

It feels like the first time

It feels like the very first time "

"You're an idiot."

"And that's why you love me."


	5. Chapter 5

** Declarations Of The L Word:**

Almost five months went by in a peaceful rhythm of a relationship that the couple had noticed was turning into something more serious. Over the past few months the pair had formed a deep friendship that somewhat made their relationship much more special. Their relationship had become a bit serious in the past few months with only a few friends of the pair knowing what was going on. As hard as it was for a person in her superstardom to keep a relationship secret, she managed to maintain and enjoy a (semi) normal relationship with Daniel. However their relationship was put to a test. A test that could harm or strengthen their relationship. Both parties were aware that in their case the former was more likely to occur, which scared them both.

For six days and nights Daniel sat in his apartment forced to think about what happened between him and Wilhelmina about a week ago. He spent his days in bed like a lonely girl, tossing and turning because sleep wouldn't come. And what made sleep more difficult was her scent which was all over his duvet and pillows, forcing him to go back to two weeks prior.

Flashback (within a flashback):

He knew something was bothering her as she hasn't been herself for the past three days since he walked in her office accidentally witnessing her in a heated argument with Fey Sommers. His gut told him that her being distant had something to do with that. At dinner he finally found the courage to ask her.

"Willie, babe what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Willie please I know you, something isn't right. And I think it has something to do with Fey."

"Fey?"

"Did she find out about us? Is she telling you dump me? Is giving you an ultimatum?"

"Fey, doesn't care who I date because that never affects my work."

"Then what is it?" He asked. She sighed

"Fey arranged with Sharon Mccafferty, Editor-in-Chief of Mode UK for me to take up the managing editor position, for a few months. She thinks the experience will boost my leadership skills, blah, blah, blah. Anyway I said yes when she presented the idea to me five months ago but I recently told her that I'm not taking it as there has been a change in my life."

"By change you mean me?"

"Yes Daniel, I don't want to leave you."

"Willie, you can't do that."

"What?"

"You can't pass up that opportunity because of me."

"Daniel, look…"

"Willie…."

"Daniel please let's just finish dinner and talk about this later." She snapped gently

It took him a few days to finally convince her to take the job in London. When she mentioned to him that she doesn't do long distance, Daniel tried to convince her that they could make it work but she strongly disagreed. She told him that a distance that long in a relationship would only lead to temptation, cheating and heart break. So he suggested a break when he realized how strongly she felt about it and she was off.

(End of the flashback)

But now he was wondering if he did the right thing for suggesting a break when her job required her to move to London. 'Did I do the right thing by suggesting we take a break so she can further her career? I hope she doesn't think I'm using it as a way out of our relationship, Lord knows how I feel about her. Maybe it was the right thing, I really can't expect her to let career opportunities pass her by just for me. That'd be too selfish.'

'What does a break mean anyway? Is it a polite word for 'It's over' or does it mean we should stay single and then start things up again when she's back or does it mean should see other people and get back together when she's done with her London contract? But what if she meets a handsome British guy and she falls for him?...wait what the hell am I saying? British guys are not handsome. I don't want to see other people, I don't want other girls, I want her. What the fuck did I do?' A light bulb went off in his head and he jumped out of bed immediately. "I'm getting the girl I love back."

* * *

Notting Hill, London:

Wilhelmina sat in her living room going through Mode UK files, trying to familiarize herself with the sister publication. Work was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment as she missed Daniel terribly. She scolded herself for not saying what she wanted to suggest to him but she was afraid that would scare him off. She knew that she fell in love with her boss' younger son, something she never expected. She missed his cute boyish charm and positive attitude about everything, which upset her at times which were two of the many things that drove her crazy about him. She was still confused about the break thing, did it mean she couldn't call him? Did it mean he would call her sometime? Did he see this break as a cop-out? Which is probably why he suggested the break. Every time she tried to concentrate, her mind would wander to Daniel. She thought about how at this time of the evening they would be at dinner or at some nightclub or making love in her apartment or just being together at one of their homes with her laughing her ass off at his corny jokes. She found herself just paging through the documents in her hands with her mind traveling to Daniel every 60 seconds and she just couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the phone and as she was about to dial his number, she put the phone right back.

"What the hell am I doing? A break means it's okay to see other people. He probably has some girl hopping on his dick at this very moment." She said in frustration. Suddenly a knock on her door brought her back from the imagination of him with another girl. She walked over to open door, wondering who can that be. She unlocked the door and opened it and there he was.

"Daniel?" She exclaimed in shock. "Wh-…what are you…"

"I thought about it. I don't have anything keeping me in New York. I want to be with you."

"How did you find me? How did you know my address? How did you…just how?"

"I begged and groveled to your secretary. Willie, I realized that there's nothing keeping me in New York. Wherever you go, I go."

"But why?"

"Because I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Wilhelmina. And it doesn't matter which continent you move to, baby I'm there."

"Danny, I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes, I just…I was afraid of saying anything because I thought maybe…"

"I didn't feel the same way?"

"Exactly"

"Well I do." Her lips met his and kissed him deeply. When oxygen became a problem, they pulled apart

"Wait as smart as you are, why didn't you suggest moving with you to London before the break thing?" Daniel asked

"I wanted to but I didn't know if you were going to agree. And I didn't want to seem like I'm…being…"

"Bossy?"

"You said it, not me."

"You can boss and dominate me as much as you want."

"As long as you have a safe word." They laughed hysterically. Her hand moved to caress his face causing him to blush "I really do love you, Daniel."

"And so do I. I love you so much it physically hurt being without you all this time."

"Tell me about it. You've been on my mind every single day since our 'break' went into effect."

"You mean the night before you left when we had that amazingly hot going on a break sex?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well, break's over. Now let's go and have some getting back together make up sex." Then he swiftly picked her causing her to giggle and then she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the couch.

And thereafter, the couple began a new chapter in their lives, living together in another continent without having to worry about being caught by the Meade staff, his parents nor the media. After a couple of weeks, Daniel decided to pursue his photography career, starting off as a freelance photographer. With Willie's help, he was able to get a decent gig. Finally, Daniel Meade worked for a living, (Not really since he had a shitload of money in his trust fund.) and he understood a little something about the value of actually having to work and not get everything handed to you. The couple's relocation turned out to be one of the best decisions they ever made together. They weren't sure if it was being away from everything and everybody they were used to or it was being away from the American press. But they found themselves much happier in London, living a life that most would consider a fantasy.

And that's it. The first time Daniel Meade ever said the three sacred words was the first time he ever meant them and that is why he never took them lightly. Even during his whoring years, dozens of women had hoped that they had the power to tame the playboy and hear those words. And each and every time, they were left disappointed and their little dreams of becoming the next Mrs. Meade were crushed. Of all the women he'd been with, the first woman to ever hear those words from him is the one who'll stop at nothing to sabotage him. It still amazes him that the first woman said 'I love you' to was Wilhelmina Slater.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sweetest Days** :

Cats

It has been said that when you're in love you gain the willingness to do the things you hate. The activities that make you wish to put a bullet in your skull suddenly become more bearable when doing them with someone you love. And that proved to be extremely true because Daniel sat in the balcony with Wilhelmina watching one of the most hated yet popular musicals of all time.

"So Wils…uh what is this all about? I mean is there a plot somewhere?"

"Not much. You are one of those people who think this doesn't have plot. Aren't you?"

"I'm confused, that's all."

"Well, you're not alone. A lot of people don't enjoy it."

"Do you think it'll be a movie in a few years?"

"I hope not. Cats is only meant to be experienced live."

"I gotta admit it's not bad. The choreography is…good."

"Yeah, the dancing is the spectacular part of it, and yeah there isn't much of a plot. It's about cats for Christ's sake."

"And the costumes are very good…and the set is great."

"Okay…Is it me or is your heterosexuality decreasing rather drastically right now?" He chuckled softly

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to see something positive about the show." They sat and watched the show in silence until Willie started running her hand up his thigh peaking his excitement. She continued the act for a few minutes and every time Daniel glanced at her she was facing ahead as if she was doing nothing. Daniel decided to play along and placed his warm hand on her knee and soon to her inner thigh. They continued touching each other as if it was the most normal thing to do. As they were having their fun, suddenly it was time for _Memory_. She couldn't take it anymore (The horniness and the annoying song).

"Come with me." She whispered seductively.

Within a minute they were in ladies bathroom, their hands roaming each other's bodies. He trailed kisses down her neck and placed small kisses on her shoulders. He kissed his way back up and they were are back into attacking each other's mouths. She loosened his bowtie as she led him to one of the stalls. As soon as they got in she shed his jacket and grabbed his bicep as she traced his bottom lip with her tongue. He fondled her breast causing an involuntary moan from her while she unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down. He hiked up her dress until it stopped at her waist, slowly he pulled her thong down and she stepped out of it. Daniel reached for his jacket and grabbed his strip of condoms he always carried. He quickly and carefully rolled the condom on and grabbed her ass and hoisted her while she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He lined himself with her center and looked into her lust filled orbs before thrusting into her with great force causing her to scream. He kissed her hard and shoved his tongue in her mouth to keep her quiet and she responded with the same manner causing their tongues to battle for dominance in an erotic dance. He began thrusting deep and hard slowly at first and after a few thrust he picked up his pace. He thrust harder, deeper and faster causing her back to bang on the wall loudly.

"Daniel, baby. Let's try and keep it down shall we. We don't wanna be escorted out by security here."

"Sorry…but now that you mention it…sounds hot." He said in between thrusts. He held tighter as he continued to thrust. Unable to stop her back from banging against the wall he picked up the pace and pounded her harder and deeper. Suddenly her walls tightened around him and he knew what was coming and gave one more thrust sending her over the edge. She latched her mouth on his collarbone and nibbled vigorously to keep herself from screaming. Her orgasm triggered his own as he followed her letting out a growl. The couple breathed heavily as they came down from their mind shattering orgasms. They finally looked into each other's eyes and rested their foreheads against each other covered in a sheen of sweat. He was still inside her when Willie chose to speak

"That was hot…and very trashy." She whispered while caressing his cheek. He only responded with a kiss on her forehead as he was still panting and didn't have the words. He slowly pulled out of her allowing her to unwrap the legs from his waist and get off.

"Wow I can't believe we just fucked in a bathroom stall." She said in disbelief

"Yeah…that was…one of our hottest moments ever." He pecked her lips. She walked out the stall leaving him to dispose the condom and get dressed. She fixed her hair in the mirror and applied a new coat of makeup. As she finished up Daniel came out with a huge grin on his face dangling her thong she left on the bathroom floor and walked over to wrap his strong arms around her waist.

"That was amazing."

"Tell me about it…Let's go finish this up at home." She spun around and fixed his top button. Just as she was fixing his bowtie, an old security guard came into the bathroom.

"Sir, Miss, a lady informed me of sexual noises and loud banging coming from one the stalls in this bathroom."

"Uh…we weren't…we were just." Daniel stammered

"Sir this is a ladies' restroom. Now would you like to tell me what in the bloody hell is going on?" The old man was clearly pissed

"Forgive me, we were just…my husband I are still in our honeymoon phase, officer." Willie lied

"Yeah, we were just…you know how it is." Daniel attempted to soften the old man further

"Oh, I understand." His hard expression softened "I remember when the missus and I were still in our prime. We would…"

"Okay, sir . I'm really sorry about the…incident. But we have to go home now." Willie cut the guard off, she wasn't about to let the man gross them out by giving them mental images of him and his old wife.

"Okay. Just please, do not let something like this happen again."

"Thank you, sir. You are very kind." Daniel thanked the man

"I am not kind, I just pity you, lad. Because when you get to be my age…"

"Thanks." Wilhelmina said as she linked arms with Daniel and as they were about to walk out the security guard cleared his throat.

"Ma'am?" They turned to look at the old man "Your…your knickers, Madam." he pointed to the pair of black lace panties that sat on the sink. Daniel hurried to grab them and shoved them in his pocket.

And they got away that easily. They walked out of the theatre giggling like teenagers as they tried to find their car. And from that moment on Daniel Meade has always loved Cats. "We should see Cats more often." He suggested

* * *

Puff n' pass:

Joseph Addison once said that Sunday clears away the rust of the whole week. This particular Sunday, clearing the rust of the whole week took a different meaning as the lovers sat lazily on the couch with a rolled up joint and a bag of weed.

"Hey Willie, do you realize that a rolled up joint looks just like a burrito…only much smaller?"

"What is a burrito?"

"Are you sure you're from America?" She laughed at his little joke causing him to burst out in laughter. When she received the joint back from him, she put it between her lips and inhaled. She passed it back to him without exhaling and then Willie surprised him by blowing out smoke rings.

"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed out of pure amazement "How can you do that? How does one do that?"

"Years of practice."

"So…you've been smoking for years and I just found out?"

"No, I don't smoke. I smoked weed on occasion when I was still in school. I don't…anymore, but I do keep a bag in the house just in case."

"In case what?"

"In case I need it. Just like today…you know, for a celebration."

"A celebration? Of what?" He asked while passing the joint to her

"Of your goddamn job, silly. You're a sports photographer now."

"Oh…oh yeah that's why. I wish I can call my dad and tell him to SUCK IT. He treated me like I could never achieve anything, as if Alex was fucking anointed or something. I wanna see his face when I tell him that I, Daniel…what's my middle name?"

"Your middle name is Jacob. God, you're high." They laughed hysterically.

"What would I do without you? You know Willie I have to…confess a little secret to you."

"Oh shit, where are we in _The Breakfast Club_?" They burst into another wave of laughter passing the joint in the process

"I've always been a bit jealous of your relationship with Alex."

"Your brother, why? He and I are just friends."

"I know that but I was jealous because I thought you two used to…sleep together."

"EEEEEEW. How could you even think that? Roll another damn joint, please."

"So you never…"

"Hell no! Your brother is…beautiful but I would never sleep with a man that wears eye liner."

"My brother doesn't wear eyeliner…" Daniel argued. Willie leaned closer to his ear

"He does." She whispered. They roared in laugher and when they finally calmed down "What were we talking about?" Willie asked, confusion evident in her bloodshot eyes

"Weed. Smoked a lot of it in college?" Daniel asked

"Not a lot. The average amount."

"Is there an average amount of weed that a college student should smoke?"

"Shut up. I'm pretty sure you smoked your entire college existence."

"Actually no. I smoked a few times during my freshmen year but I stopped…after an embarrassing incident."

"Oh, what happened?"

"I was naked…No, no I was drunk first and then I smoked at a friend's get together. I stripped naked and ran out of the house and dove into the pool."

"Hmm so you acted like fool in front of your friends…not too bad."

"That's not the worst part."

"What could possibly…"

"My vision was a little fucked up and I didn't realize that the swimming pool was empty."

"OH SHIT!" Willie threw her head back and laughed uncontrollably "Now, that's fucking embarrassing! So you swore off cannabis after that day?"

"Pretty much. So the Smoke rings…you gotta teach me how to do it, Will."

"Okay. First inhale and hold the smoke in while forming an O and don't exhale." But Daniel couldn't hold any much longer causing him to cough. He tried a few more times but he couldn't seem to get through the first step. Willie took the joint from him and inhaled, her mouth formed and O and she blew several smoke rings. "See?"

She inhaled before passing the joint back to him. He made several attempts to blow out the perfect smoke ring. She blew out the smoke she was still withholding and then snapped her fingers on it creating a heart shaped smoke. Daniel was impressed

"Now you're just showing off."

"Sweetheart, if I didn't then you wouldn't love as much as you do."

"You're cocky, when you're high. I love it."

"You know, they say a couple that smokes together, stays together." Then they erupted in another wave of laughter.

* * *

Solids and Stripes

One the couple's favorite activities was playing pool in their quiet room/bar which Daniel also called the man cave. However this evening things were a little bit different. Moments ago they were playing pool, talking about their day, and now they were involved in a heavy make out session. Earlier the game started out innocently but every time she bent over to make a shot his mind continued to fill with dirty and inappropriate thoughts.

She sat on the edge of the pool table wrapping her legs around his waist. He massaged her breast while she nibbled on his neck. Then she began to unbutton his shirt as he placed small kisses on her collarbone. She shed his shirt from him and tugged his t-shirt over his head and ran her hands over his well toned body causing him to groan. Her body quivered in anticipation as his hardening member pressed against her inner thigh. She unzipped his pants and dipped her hand into his pants while he pulled down the zipper of the tight dress. He pulled down the sleeves of her dress and got her off the pool table so she could step out of it. They crashed their lips into each other again eliciting soft moans from her. He trailed soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck eliciting another involuntary moan from her. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra and immediately kissed between the valley of her breasts; trailed kisses down her body and pulled her thong down. He kissed is way back up and attacked her mouth once again in a rough, deep kiss and took her bottom lip in his mouth begging for entrance. He broke the kiss and turned her over and his member became harder if that was even possible, when he realized that his little fantasy was coming true.

He quickly pulled down his briefs and released his engorged member. He slowly and gently pushed her on the red table top. He poisoned himself behind her and put the condom on. She looked over her shoulder while biting her bottom lip in anticipation. He pressed his hard member against her center and slammed his cock home. She let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard. He began to thrust immediately, hard and fast as her moans filled the room. The thought of her bent over on the pool table with him taking her from behind has played in his mind over and over but he never imagined it would be this intense. He knew he wasn't going to last long but he didn't care as he kept pumping hard and fast. The sound of skin slapping skin and her frequent moans was louder than the radio. She felt the tingling in her stomach and he felt her walls begin to tighten and knew she was close. He rammed his cock harder and faster as she gripped the sides of the pool table tightly. She screamed and shuddered as her orgasm hit and gave one last thrust and exploded into her tight depths. They panted heavily after they rode their wave of orgasm. Daniel fell on her back which was now covered in a sheen of sweat. He kissed on her shoulder blades and up to the nape of her neck and brushed her hair out of her face with his hand and kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you so much. That was hot." He whispered in her ear

"I love you, babe." She said while panting. He pulled out of her and within second he hoisted her up on the pool table and she laid on her back on it; he also climbed on the table and settled next o her.

"That…was definitely the best pool game I have ever played." Daniel said while panting

"You know…I'll never look at this pool table the same way ever again." Willie stated in between shallow breaths

"Me either."

"So, should we finish the game?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A Crash and Burn Xmas**

New York City:

It was Christmas morning and Daniel busied himself in Wilhelmina's kitchen as he made breakfast. He planned on spending the day in her apartment because of an argument he and his father had. He tried not to think about it but his mind kept travelling to it and the hurtful words he said.

Flashback (within a flashback):

As soon as he woke up he was summoned to his father's home office. He soon regretted spending the night at his parents' house. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought. And Willie wasn't even going to be by his side. He gave up on trying to invite her on his family dinners and gatherings, her excuse was that she was busy working or it wasn't the right time.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I'll just get to the point. What the hell is going on between you and Wilhelmina Slater?"

"What are you talking…"

"I'm not stupid, son. Are you two having an affair now?"

"No…uh…She's attractive…but I don't see her that way."

"You know I thought it was just a coincidence when you moved to England a week after she did. I thought it was just a coincidence when you were photographed together at the CFDA awards. But after what I saw last night…those are two coincidences too many."

"What…what did you see last night?"

"I went to Fey's office to discuss some business and she wasn't in but guess who was?...YOU and that girl Wilhelmina with the lights dimmed…her head between your legs…you want me to elaborate?"

"Dad, it was…we were just…"

"Whatever you're doing with that girl, stop it now."

"Dad, Wilhelmina and I…are…"

"Seriously, Daniel? She's a senior fashion editor of a major fashion magazine, she's in a contract as managing editor in London. She's been in high profile relationships since she came into the industry. And you? You have no career, no career goals, you live off your trust fund, you've never been in a serious relationship- and those floozies in skimpy outfits from college don't count. I mean what are you thinking, Daniel?"

"Dad, Am I not good enough for a woman like Wilhelmina?"

"No and she's not good for you either. Look, the girl is nice but are you going to throw your life away and become Mr. Slater? Her cheerleader? Have her bear you what, two children and become a stay at home dad? Have her wear the pants in the relationship and become her bitch? With women like her that's exactly what's going to happen if you don't stop this. Stop your little crush, fling or romance or whatever the hell you're doing with her."

"Dad…I"

"YOU HAVE NO FUTURE WITH HER, DANIEL!"

And those words set him off and he stormed the fuck out. And at that moment he had an epiphany, why should he spend Christmas with a bunch of pompous people instead of the woman he loves. Why spend Christmas in a party where all his father would be doing is brag about Alex's achievements and his new girlfriend.

(End of flashback)

Wilhelmina was asleep when she was awoken by the smell of bacon and pancakes and realized somebody was in her apartment. 'Who could that be? Please let it not be mother, not mother, not mother…' she silently prayed, and then the footsteps got louder and then she heard.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Danny? Daniel What are you doing here?" She questioned

"I was making breakfast."

"You came all the way over here to…make breakfast?"

"No I'm here to spend some time with you or the whole day if possible." He said the last statement hopefully. He jumped on the bed and pecked her soft lips

"I guess I can cancel on my folks."

"You'll do that? Don't they have a…"

"An annual boring shit in the Hamptons every year with their friends? Yes. I've been wanting to get out of it. So I'm all yours."

"Wow, you'll do that for me?"

"I'll do anything for you."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Seriously, Daniel why aren't you spending Christmas with your family?"

"Do you feel like spending Christmas with your family?"

"Touché" She leaned in to kiss him again

"I had an argument with my dad." He confessed

"And I'm guessing by abandoning the family Christmas party, it was a big argument."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get into it now."

"That's okay."

"Let me go and get our breakfast." He climbed off the bed and ran to the kitchen. Moments later he returned with a large tray and carefully put it on the table by her large bedroom window. She quickly got out of bed and walked over to the window.

"Okay, here you go. An omelet, bagel and coffee for you…and bagels, eggs, bacon, buttered toast, pancakes, yoghurt, and hot chocolate with marshmallows for me."

"Wow."

"What? A man's gotta eat." As they sat there enjoying their breakfast Daniel began "So I was thinking that we should have our own Christmas today."

"Okay?"

"We gonna drink; watch movies; drink; eat dinner; drink and don't you tell me 'I don't really eat dinner.' " She chuckled when he imitated her voice

"Go to hell, I don't sound like that. You're gonna order dinner on Christmas day?"

"I was thinking…" Willie noticed that he had that 'I've got a horrible idea' smile on his face

"Oh shit." She uttered

"I was thinking we could make dinner together…it'll be…fun?"

"Huh" She replied skeptically

"So which cuisine would you like to have, Ms. Slater?"

"Whatever is considered Christmassy, I guess"

"Then it's settled and then we are going to wash it down with Bordeaux. And later we can open our presents."

"Daniel we gave each other our presents yesterday and we opened them yesterday." She reminded him

"We can wrap them up and open them again."

"Danny" She warned

"And we will act surprised and be all emotional and shit, like we did yesterday"

"You should be thankful that you're pretty."

* * *

Hours later after dinner the couple sat by the window having chocolate covered strawberries and wine. The couple looked out the window watching the snow as it blanketed the city.

"Wow look at New York, all covered in snow. I'd say she looks pretty." Daniel said in amazement

"Well snow is a magical blanket."

"In what way?"

"It has the ability to conceal everything that seems ugly and make it appealing."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Hey, just in case I forget…" She gestured to the wine they were drinking "…This is the best Christmas of my adult life."

"Yours too? This is the best Christmas of my life too. There was always some tension or some weird awkwardness with my family." He admitted

"To the best Christmas ever."

"The best Christmas ever." They clinked their glasses.

* * *

That evening, the couple lay on the rug next to the fire place. He noticed how she kept looking and fiddling with her new necklace he gifted her with the previous day.

"I'm glad you like your necklace."

"I love it. It's one of a kind"

"It is. Wanna hear the story behind this pendant?"

"Of course."

"Okay. It was my grandmother's, my maternal grandmother. My grandfather, Jack gave it to her 44 years ago. He told me and Alex the story of how he worked overtime, night and day so he could buy it for his wife. He told us how he and Grandma fought about him working all the time and not spending enough time together. Although he hated fighting with her, he was smiling inside because he knew what the reward would be."

"And he wasn't disappointed." He continued "He said the look on my grandmother's face when he gave it to her was priceless. Kind of like yours when I gave it to you yesterday."

"Oh, my God, Daniel. You gave me a family heirloom?"

"Got that right. You know my grandmother had to sell it when there was a major financial problem. A few years later my grandpa Jack tracked it down. He finally found it with some rich jerk who bought it and was going to give it to his mistress but when my granddad told him the story, he was so touched that he sold it back to him for half its value."

"Wow, love won."

"Indeed. And despite his drinking problem, he stayed true and faithful to her. He once told me that if I ever found a woman who stirs half the emotions or makes me feel the way he felt about my grandmother I should give that necklace to that woman. And that's why I gave it you. I love you, Wilhelmina Slater."

"I love you too, Daniel." Her luscious lips met his in a tender kiss. He stared into orbs and smiled as the burning fire illuminated her beauty.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, Danny." She said while blushing like a schoolgirl

"No, really. I think you are the most beautiful woman on earth."

"Now you're just fucking with me."

"No, I'm serious, Willie. You are. I would never lie about something like that." He said brushing some stray hairs back and tucking them behind her ear.

"Really? That's sweet." She pressed her lips against his

"I've always been fascinated by your beauty, Willie. But that was before I got to know you and that's when I knew that it is possible for a human being to be beautiful inside out. You know I even wrote a song about you."

"You did what?"

"Back when I was in college, there was this battle of the bands thing and I wrote a song with you in mind 'cause I had a huge a crush on you."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"What was it called?"

"It was called _crash and burn_. I thought it was good but the audience didn't think so."

"Can I hear it?"

"No."

"C'mon, Danny please sing it for me."

"No, Willie. The audience laughed me off the stage, I can't, no."

"Daniel, that audience was a bunch of college idiots. I love you, I would be happy to hear it." He looked into her eyes once again and he groaned

"Okay fine. But if you laugh…"

"I'm not going to laugh." He quickly ran to get the guitar from the stand. He returned and sat next to her.

"This goes out to the woman I love."

"We're driving down the highway,

Cool wind in my hair

Just me and my special lady,

We haven't got a care in the world.

But the road ahead's uncertain

There'll be bumps along the way

And I know there'll be some hurtin'

so I hit the gas, and pray.

I don't wanna crash 'n burn

I don't wanna go too fast

I want to be with you,

wanna see this through

I don't wanna crash 'n burn

I don't wanna go too fast

I want to be with you,

Wanna make this last forever

And ever my lady."


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet The Parents:**

Daniel awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes as he adjusted to the light coming in and realized that it was Willie drinking coffee right next to him.

"Hey, baby" She said excitedly

"Good morning " He replied with a huge grin "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes, I was but not in the creepy way like you always do." They chuckled softly

"Can I help it that your face was carved by angels?"

"You're so sweet but I have to sort of ruin this beautiful morning." She said apologetically

"What's up?"

"You know I didn't attend my family's Christmas party?"

"Yeah?"

"Good. I need a huge favor. My mother wants us to join my family for dinner in Washington."

"Oh?" Daniel swallowed hard

"She wants to meet you. I may have let your name slip a few times during our phone conversations and now she's interested in meeting the mystery man in my life. And my dad also wants to meet you."

"No, he doesn't." He argued while chuckling nervously

"Yes he does, Danny. In fact when he was listing the reasons why I should attend this upcoming dinner he also told that I could bring my new boyfriend, David."

"C'mon, Willie I can handle your mother. But babe, seriously no dad wants to meet the man who's sleeping with their daughter."

"Look, Danny I was just asking but if you don't want to then we can spend the day like we originally planned."

"No baby, I don't have a problem with meeting the parents of the girl I'm madly in love with. I have known for a while now that I'll have to meet the Slaters at some point." He said with a suggestive smile

"What do you mean?" His smile fell as soon as he realized what he just said

"Uh…nothing, really. I just…I'm really nervous."

"Don't worry about a thing, Danny. It will be okay-ish."

"Are you sure you want me to come? I mean…Do you think they'll like me?"

"My mother will like you."

"What about your dad?" She glanced at her wrist even though she wasn't wearing a watch.

"Ah look, I'm gonna be late for…my bath" She jumped out of bed and headed to the closet

"Willie?...Wilhelmina?...Should I be afraid of your dad?...Willie?" He asked in a wimpy voice. But she remained silent and he could hear her laughing softly from the closet and he knew he had to be afraid.

* * *

Slater Mansion:

As they entered the Slater mansion Daniel held on Wilhelmina's arm so tight that it hurt her but she understood that he was probably just nervous. They handed their coats to the butler and walked down the grand foyer and down the hallway with Daniel's heart beating faster with each passing second.

When they got to the dining hall Willie immediately saw that it wasn't just the Slaters who were there, it was some sort of a small dinner party. She scanned the room for her parents and spotted her mother conversing with one of the guests.

"Hey, Danny there's my mom, let's go and say hi."

"Wow, that's your mother?"

"Don't embarrass me by having hard on in here, that's my mother." She teased

"Oh c'mon, Willie, I'm not gonna let you down." He said as they walked over to her mom. She tapped her mother on the shoulder and her face lit up as soon as she saw Willie

"Willie! Oh, my God, you made it." She pulled her daughter for a hug "Wow you look beautiful."

"Thank you, mother so do you. Mother, this is Daniel, my boyfriend. Danny, this my mother Victoria." Willie's mom shook his hand

"Good evening…afternoon…Mrs. Slater. I'm very pleased to meet you." Daniel stammered nervously

"Delighted to meet you. But please call me Vicky. You know I would say I've heard a lot about you but I really haven't. Whenever I ask my daughter here about her new boyfriend, she hangs up on me. Can you believe that?"

"Mother" Willie warned

"What? You do. You hang up or you change the subject."

"Well, I like my privacy."

"Oh come on, Willie, you never let your father and I meet any of your boyfriends. And trust me, there's been A LOT." She said the last sentence mainly to Daniel

"Mother!"

"Uh..uh… excuse me ladies. Willie, baby would you like some champagne?" Daniel said nervously

"Oh yes, thank you." Daniel smiled and left the two ladies alone for a moment

"So?"

"What is it mother?" Wilhelmina blushed

"You're in love with him." Her mother smirked

"Mom, I just got here and you're already making accusations about…"

"That was a statement, Willie not a question. And I think it's great because that boy is over the heels in love with you."

"Okay, okay can we be grownups now? By the way, who are all these people? I thought that this was going to be just the immediate family."

"It's just some partners from the firm and a few friends."

"And what are Bob Dole and Dick Chaney doing here?...Mother please don't tell me that Dad is going into politics."

"I know it's a dirty business, Willie."

"And you're letting him do it? It's gonna turn him into an asshole."

"How's everything in London?" Victoria changed the subject

"It's been good, really good. I think I'm going to renew my contract for another…"

"Willie!" Her father interrupted in his deep voice

"Hey Daddy"

"I'm gonna leave you two to catch up. I'll go and interrogate Daniel." Her mother excused herself

"Mom"

"I'm kidding" With that she left the two and made her way across the room. She found Daniel standing shyly by the bar.

"Hey Daniel"

"Mrs. Sl-…Victoria."

"We didn't get time to chat. You walked away to get champagne and you never came back."

"Oh…yeah."

"Boy, relax. You are much more nervous than my husband when he was meeting my parents for the first time."

"He was nervous too?"

"He sweat like a pig. So what's your story? Where are you from? What do you do and how did you and Willie meet?"

"I'm from New York City but I relocated to London 6 months ago. Uh well I first met Willie in Paris during fashion week."

"You're in fashion as well?"

"Uh no…I'm in sports. I got a pass through my dad to see the fashion shows in Paris along with my brother Alex. You probably know him."

"Alex Meade? You're Alex's brother?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You're Bradford Meade's son?"

"Yes"

"Wow. Forgive me but you don't seem like a Meade at all. You're not…I don't know how to put it. You're just not…"

"Pretentious?"

"Thanks, it actually sounds better coming from you." They shared a giggle

"So you and Willie know each other from New York? And moved to London together?"

"Yeah"

"Things seem to be serious."

"They…are. We are…very happy."

"I can see that."

(Meanwhile)

"So, aren't you going to give your old man a hug?" Willie's dad opened his arms and Wilhelmina hugged him but pulled away quickly. "So, how's everything?"

"Define everything"

"Come on Willie. How's life in the UK?"

"It's great, Daddy. My career is thriving, I'm managing editor now."

"Of a fashion magazine…"

"Daddy, please."

"So what's his deal?"

"Who?"

"Uh…Damien"

"It's Daniel."

"Yeah, him. Which band is he in?"

"Band? Daniel is not in a band."

"Are you sure? Look at him." They both looked at Daniel who was adjusting his tie uncomfortably while talking to Victoria. "Seriously, you can tell he's not the suit wearing type. It's literally making him itch, look. If he's not in some sort rock band that means he wears his hair like that…on purpose?"

"Daddy, please."

"So what does he do, he's a fortune teller? Or just a hippie who wants world peace?" He joked

"Dad, is that why you invited us here?"

"A weed salesman?"

"That's not funny, Dad. Daniel happens to be a photographer."

"He takes pictures of children with Santa in Malls?"

"Actually he's a sports photo-…you know what, I don't have do this with you. You already made up your mind about him. And you know what I don't give a fu-…I'm sorry, Dad."

"That's okay. Now let's talk about you. So in addition to this fashion editing thing, you're still a supermodel is that right?"

"Yeah actually."

"So how's the juggling and the balancing?"

"It's challenging but it's worth it."

"You look thin. Have you been eating?"

"I've always been thin, Dad. And yes, I do eat."

"Are you sure? because I've heard that you people don't eat, all you do is starve yourselves to make money. All you eat is leaves." Just then her mother reappeared

"Hey, Willie, Max. Max? Maxwell?"

"What, honey? I was just…"

"Maxwell, darling what did I say to you about talking to Willie about her career? DON'T. Because it raises your blood pressure."

"No, it doesn't." He argued

"Yes it does. Now give me this…" She took the champagne flute from him "And go drink a club soda."

"Okay, I'll go and have a chat with Damon…and see what his intentions are with my daughter."

"Daddy, please don't embarrass me."

"I'm your father. It's my job to embarrass you." Victoria laughed softly

"You know it is times like these that I'm reminded that I actually have three children."

"Speaking of children…where's Renee?"

"She's…on a research project with her professor. She couldn't get out of it."

"A freshman on a research project over new years? Mother, you bought that?"

"Let's say I want to."

"Let's hope she's not screwing another married teacher." Said Willie

"Yeah, let's hope."

Willie glanced at a nervous Daniel across the room "I better go and check on them" She walked over to the spot where her father and Daniel were. As she got closer she could hear her Dad,

"If you hurt my daughter in anyway, EVER. I will hire people to hunt you down and…"

"Uh…Mr. Slater believe me…I…I don't…I'll never hurt her…I love her…I care…" Daniel stammered, scared shitless by the older man

"Dad" Willie interjected "I need to speak with Daniel."

"Okay. Nice meeting you…Daniel." The older man said before he left the two alone.

"Likewise Mr. Slater."

"How are you feeling?" Willie rhetorically asked

"Nervous."

"Don't let him intimidate you."

"Too late." They both laughed as they proceeded to the dining hall.

* * *

The following evening they were on an 8 hour flight heading back to London. They hadn't talked much about the awkwardness of meeting the Slaters. Daniel who was taking a 3 hour nap suddenly woke up. Wilhelmina decided that now would be a good time as any to ask

"So, was it that bad?"

"What?" Daniel asked yawning and stretching

"Meeting my parents?"

"Meeting your mother was great but…your dad. Meeting him was an experience…that's all I gotta say." She giggled and he joined her

"Scared the shit out of you huh?"

"More than you'll ever know. Damn and that voice, you should call him Darth Slater." She threw her head back in laughter

"That's a good one."

"So…your mother said some things…about you having been with LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS of boyfriends."

"Oh, God. Go back to sleep." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers

"How many guys have you been with before me?" He asked slyly

"Baby, please don't do this." She pleaded

"Come on Willie, I just wanna know." 'I'm not telling you that.' She said internally

"Why? Will it make a difference on how you feel about me?"

"Of course not, Willie."

"So, then why? I never asked you about your sexual past. As long as you didn't have any disease when we started sleeping together, I don't care who's been in your pants."

"Really?"

"Really." She assured him. She learned from experience that when men hear about the lady they're seeing's sexual past, they tend to distance themselves, seeing her as a whore. "Well, take a guess…"

"okay…uhm 20?"

"More than that." Willie smiled knowing it couldn't do any harm.

"25?" She kept smiling "30? 50? 75? 89? 100?...110?...Willie I'm getting scared…"

"Not that I keep count. I don't want to scare you, Daniel but if really want to know I'd say around…"

" **Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Heathrow Airport. Please make sure that your seatbelt is securely fastened."** The flight attendant's voice interrupted

"Thank you, Jesus." Willie whispered


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever and Always:**

Magaluf:

Magaluf was where the young couple was, along with their friends. The couple travelled to the resort to party and blow off some steam. It was one of the rare occasions where Willie's friends and Daniel's friends managed to gather in the same place and actually tolerated each other…with the help of alcohol, of course. They had been drinking for an entire week and their vacation was going to end in two days.

At about 1AM the couple headed back to their suite. The effects of alcohol they consumed during the course of the day were clearly showing as they were in a heated make out session with Willie pressed up against the elevator wall. The elevator dinged indicating that they had reached their floor, however their hands were still exploring each other's bodies and they didn't pay any attention.

"Your floor, Ms. Slater." The elevator man announced and only then did they pull apart

"Thank you." Wilhelmina said laughing, leading Daniel out of the elevator

"Thank you." Daniel said drunkenly handing the man a wad of cash before stepping out of the elevator. As they walked down the hallway, they leaned on each other for support. The leaning was more on Daniel's part as he was in totally smashed while Willie was just tipsy.

"Thank you, Willie." He said out of the blue

"For what?"

"For taking time off and spending this week here with me."

"Well, you know what they say, All work and no play makes…"

"Willie a very dull girl." Daniel finished

"Exactly."

"You'll never be a dull girl to me. Every single moment with you is fun, even our arguments."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you'll always be my number one lady. That's why you have to marry me." For a second she was immobilized by his statement. Even thought they were both inebriated, her brain was still in function, so she heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" He said while looking at her with his bloodshot eyes

"What?" She repeated

"Will you become my wife?"

"You are crazy, Meade. No more beer for you." She nervously fished in her purse for their room key. She opened the door and let herself in, Daniel stood on threshold with puppy dog eyes, leaning on the door frame for support.

"C'mon, Wils I'm serious."

"No." She answered firmly while gripping his hand, pulling him into the room

"Why not? You love me, I love you."

"I love you, too. Daniel you're really drunk right now." She protested

"Wilhelmina, babe I'm dead serious."

"Okay, let's pretend that I say yes and people ask us to tell them how we got engaged. The story will probably start with 'We were drinking beer for five days'…" Daniel roared with laughter

"Oh c'mon, you can tell people and our kids in the future anything you want. You're a writer, you can embellish the shit out of my proposal story."

"You are crazy, Danny. Do you know that?"

"And that's why you love me." He said almost childlike as Wilhelmina led him to their bed. Daniel tightened his grip on her waist when they finally reached the bed "Come on, Willie what do you say?" She sighed and decided to humor him knowing that saying 'yes' was the only way that she could escape from his strong grip on her.

"Tell you what…why don't you sleep on it? And then tomorrow when you're sober and can remember any of this…ask me again."

"Will you say yes?"

"Daniel, honey you're drunk. I have a feeling that you won't remember any of this tomorrow morning. But if you do, then…we'll see." He finally let go off her

"I love you."

"I love you too, Danny. Now get some sleep." She pecked him on the lips and proceeded to help him out of his clothes. After she had tucked him in, she went on to the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned to the bedroom, he was already snoring and drooling causing her to smile.

"Yeah. That was the alcohol talking."

The following morning she woke up to Daniel's snoring. After several minutes, she got out of bed and put on a robe and went on to slide the door open, making her way out to the balcony. She leaned onto the railing, the cool air allowing her to reflect on her relationship with Daniel. How for the first time in her life, she was in a healthy relationship. With Daniel she just never had to worry about him hurting her ever. She loved him just the way he was and didn't even attempt to change him. His goofy personality made him one of a kind. He spoke his mind and was never afraid to talk about their future and how he wanted kids with her. She never dreamed of having kids but with Daniel the idea didn't seem so scary. As she was enjoying the morning breeze she felt his strong arms on her waist which startled her at first.

"Hey, you're awake." She stated.

"Good morning" He said pecking her cheek

"Good morning." Said Willie, her lips curving into a smile. They stayed like that for a while, just them and the cool air and an unnerving silence. Daniel began kissing on the nape of her neck trying to soften her before he addressed the elephant in the room (in their case- balcony.)

"So…" He began

"So…" She mimicked him, clearly nervous about what would come out his mouth

"Willie, I might have been drunk last night but I wasn't that drunk. I know exactly what I said to you and the reason I remember it vividly is because I meant it." He admitted causing her to finally turn and face him

"You…meant it?"

"I did. Wils, we've been together for a year and a half now. I mean you and I are really in love and we live together. I've never felt this way about anybody before nor have I ever had as much fun and adventure as I have with you with anybody else before. I love you more than life itself and I want to love you forever. I want this…I want it to be like this between us for the next 50, 60 or even 70 years. I want to have what we have forever and always. I guess what I'm saying is…" He reached into the pocket of his robe and produced a red velvet box."

"Daniel?" He smirked when her eyes widened from shock

"I've been carrying this around with me for three weeks trying to find the…right opportunity, I guess." He then got down on one knee and opened the box revealing a Harry Winston 3 carat princess cut "Wilhelmina Lynn Slater, will you marry me?"

"Oh, my God" She whispered in astonishment

"Will you?"

"Uh…Yes…I will." She murmured. He smiled broadly and proceeded to slide the ring on her finger. He rose to his feet and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and tenderly engulfed her in a loving and lingering kiss.

"I love you." She whispered when they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you too, babe." He declared gazing at her blue eyes. Their lips met in a soft loving kiss once again. Daniel picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold to celebrate their new engagement.

* * *

That evening, Willie sat with Alex at the bar of the night club having celebratory drinks while her friends were on the dance floor. That allowed her and Alex to have a private moment as he was the only person in her group of friends she had told about the engagement so far.

"A toast to my friend… my best friend who'll soon be my sister in-law. I wish you all the happiness in the world." The two clinked glasses "I don't think there's anybody better in this world for my soft little brother. He's a lucky man to have you, Willie."

"Thanks, Alex."

"So, I guess that means you two are now ready to announce your relationship that's been going on for almost two years."

"Well it's not like we were keeping our relationship a secret…"

"Willie" He said in a warning tone

"Okay, okay. We're just gonna keep doing what we're doing and when the press finds out, they find out. That's it. We are not going to have a formal interview like some royal couple."

"Well, you are a royal couple in your own right. You are the queen of couture and the runway. And I guess he's your…consort." The pair erupted in a fit of giggles

"You're an idiot."

"Seriously, Willie congratulations. I'm happy for you two." He said sincerely but sporting a look of sadness

"But?" Willie asked after carefully observing him

"I guess I'm a little…jealous and selfish. You're getting married and soon you'll be moving to London."

"Alex, I've been living in London for almost a year now."

"I know but I thought it was temporary and that you were gonna come back after a few months and then you renewed your contract. You're getting married and you might move to London permanently and you and Danny will soon be having little rugrats."

"Not so fast there, Alex."

"But it's going to happen. Have you met my brother?"

"Yeah, he's been…well, we've talked about it and I've got to admit it's not so bad."

"So you're gonna push out his puppies?"

"Now that you're saying it like that, I can't wait." She said sarcastically

"I never thought you or Daniel would settle down this young."

"Well, when you're in love…"

"There's no right time."

"Bingo."

Meanwhile across the room it was a different scene with Daniel and his friends. He sat in a booth with his college buddies Becks, Antoine, Chris and Sheldon. Instead of positive congratulations they were teasing and taunting him about being tamed and becoming Mr. Slater.

"Say goodbye to your freedom, buddy!" Becks yelled

"Say goodbye to boys night…say goodbye to sex." Sheldon, his former college roommate drunkenly chimed in

"Because once you say I do she DON'T…give up no more, buddy."

"Guys, I'm in love, okay. I'm in a mature relationship. Something some of you will never experience." Daniel protested

"Fine by me. You think I'll give up getting laid left right and centre for just one pussy for the rest of my life?" Sheldon said

"You getting laid? When was the last time you saw a naked girl? In real life, not from _Playboy_?" Daniel fired

"Fuck you, Meade." His friend shot back

"But in all seriousness you're settling with Wilhelmina Slater? I thought what you had was just a fling."

"Well, it wasn't. We've been together for over a year. It's the real thing, boys."

"Well now that you're officially going off the market. I guess we'll finally get all the honeys." Chris said nudging him

"I've been off the market for 16 months and…I don't see any goddamn Ladies by your side." Daniel teased

"Congratulations, Danny. I mean it. That's a fine woman, you're marrying, buddy." Antoine said putting his arm around him

"Thanks, man. It's good to see that one of you has a brain."

"C'mon Danny loosen up. We're just teasing and celebrating your last days of freedom…you're finally being domesticated." Becks drunkenly said

"I wasn't exactly a wild dog, Becks." He argued

"Yeah, but you've been around the block a number of times. And now the beast is gonna be officially tamed."

"I'm not being tamed I'm getting married to the girl I'm in love with. People grow up, Becks."

"I guess. I just don't believe my buddy is getting married. Finally I'll get all the Ladies." He said in boastful tone completed by a smug smile.

"Well, you better believe it. Maybe someday you'll meet your special somebody."

"Never. I plan on being a bachelor my whole life. I know the girl is gorgeous beyond belief but never will I settle for a pussy that has been ridden by more men than the New York subway." The men roared in laughter, angering Daniel who now more than ever wanted to beat the shit out of his friend. Nonetheless he managed to keep his cool as Antoine stood up to make a toast

"Seriously, Danny here's to you and the sexiest thing on the planet. It's an old Irish saying: May you never steal, lie, cheat or drink but if you must steal, steal away from her sorrow, if you must lie, lie in each other's arms and if you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink with us, your buddies. Cheers!"

"Hear, hear!" The men-boys yelled in unison before erupting in a wave of laughter.

* * *

For a couple that got engaged 26 hours ago, the atmosphere on the flight back to London was rather disturbing. Earlier at the hotel, there was no morning quickie and the entire ride to the airport was a quiet one but Daniel quickly contributed her silence to tiredness as it has been a crazy week. And during the flight, not once did she entice him into doing their small ritual of joining the mile high club. His attempts at a conversation were met by one worded responses. Daniel immediately knew that something was wrong because he and Willie never ran out of things to talk about. And he couldn't take anymore,

"Wils?" He said carefully, nudging her

"What is it, Daniel?" She asked in an irate tone

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you only said two words to me since the airport and that's not like you…at all. You and I never go 15 minutes without talking to each other."

"I don't know, Daniel…maybe I'm still bummed out from hearing your friend calling me a whore in your presence and you didn't feel the need to defend his statement." She admitted. 'Oh Crap!' He thought

"What?"

"Don't bother denying it, I was right there. Alex and I came to get you cause a friend of mine wanted to meet my boyfriend and what did I find? My boyfriend's best friend calling me a slut with the rest of your friends laughing like fools." He tightly closed his eyes

"Willie…"

"Actually his exact words were 'A pussy that has been ridden by more men than the New York subway.' And you didn't say a damn thing."

"I'm so sorry, Willie. Becks is a jerk. I was…you have no idea how my blood was boiling when he said that."

"You're right, I have no idea because what I saw was a man who couldn't defend a woman he claims to love to his stupid ass friends. Especially that asshole Becks. You just sat there, Daniel." She said in exasperation

"Wils, I'm sorry about that. You're right, Becks is an asshole. He's a fucking asshole."

"Yet you are still friends with him."

"Well, he's my oldest friend."

"Becks is a toxic friend. Can't you see it?"

"Toxic friend? He was just drunk and he talks a lot of shit when he's…"

"You think that's all I'm talking about? I'm talking about every aspect of your life. Everything you have he has to have it as well. He competes with you…in every aspect of your lives."

"What are you talking about?"

"How about your little bets of who's gonna fuck the hottest chick in the room? You started doing photography, now he's into photography but when you introduced us, he was undecided. You're dating a supermodel and and now he's dating Jane Posen."

"Who's Jane Posen?"

"She's a foot model. He's probably dating her because he can't get do better than that. Naomi punched him lights out when he attempted hitting on her during the Versage shoot."

"What? That rumor is true?"

"Yes"

"And it was Becks?"

"Yes, and that's not the point. The point is when you're moving forward with your life…there are some people you just have to cut loose and HE is one of them."

"Wils, babe…"

"Daniel, I have never told you what to do. Not even once. But believe me when I say that the guy is toxic and I'm asking you…CUT HIM LOOSE." She stated decisively before putting on the headphones, ending the conversation.


End file.
